Support Class
Class Summary The Support class is a class that specializes in the use of his devices to give his allies a substantial advantage. The class is equipped with either a light machine gun or shotgun, while being able to equip medium armor. The Support class is great at creating gaps in enemy defences with either his Blackout or spearhead his own attack with AEGIS. The Specialist gives his allies unparalleled fire superiority with his Ammo Resupply ensuring his allies do not have to worry about ammo or he can go with Device Recharge to allow his allies to dominate the battlefield with their abilities. Weapons All primary weapons in Ghost Recon Online have 3 variants. The differences in these variants are to fit the playstyle of each player. The different variants have certain customizations locked to further cement their role and playstyle. Light Machine Guns #Level 1: Mk 5 GI (Starter Gun) #*Variants: Mk 4 C / Mk 5 / Mk 3 SP #Level 5: M-96 #*Variants: M-96 C / M-96 SV #Level 10: M-249 SAW #*Variants: M-249 Para / Mk 48 Mod 0 #Level 15: L-86A1 IW #*Variants: L-86A1 LSW / L-86 SV #Level 20: MG-4 #*Variants: MG-4 C / MG-4 SP #Level 25: MG-36 #*Variants: MG-36 K / MG-36 KV #Level 30: 6P41 #*Variants: 6P41 SP / 6P41 SV Shotguns #Level 1: M-500 #*Variants: M-500 C / M-500 SV #Level 5: Pentagun #*Variants: Pentagun SP / Pentagun SD #Level 10: M-1014 #*Variants: M-1014 C / M-1014 SD #Level 15: PM-5 #*Variants: PM-5 SP / PM-5 350 #Level 20: NS-2000 #*Variants: NS-2000 C / NS-2000 SP #Level 25: Model 10a #*Variants: Model 10a C / Model 10a SP #Level 30: KPS-12 #*Variants: KPS-12 C / KPS-12 SD Pistols #Level 1: P-250 #Level 4: USP-45 #Level 9: TR-1 #Level 14: P-45 #Level 19: FiveSeven #Level 24: RedHawk #Level 29: PX-4 Armors Hermes : This armor trades armor rating for mobility. :* Level 1: 2 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 7: 3 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 17: 4 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 27: 4 Armor Insert Slots, Titan : This armor trades mobility for armor rating. :* Level 1: 2 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 7: 3 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 17: 4 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 27: 4 Armor Insert Slots, Devices Aegis : Aegis is a hemispherical forcefield that deflects both bullets and grenades. The "bubble" is big enough to protect several teammates in addition to the Specialist that generated it. The Aegis has a hardness which depletes as it takes damage, and, though rare, bullets can penetrate it. Blackout : Blackout is an area of effect EMP discharge that stuns your opponents and fries their electronics. Enemy guns are disabled for a brief period of time. Squad Support Ammo Resupply : Provides ammo regeneration for all teammates within range. *Level 9: Mk1: 1 bullet per second *Level 28: Mk2: 2 bullets per second Device Recharge : Shortens cooldown for teammates within range. *Level 9: Mk1: 3% reduced cooldown time *Level 28: Mk2: 6% reduced cooldown time Screenshots The Specialist Abilities gro_aegis.jpg|Aegis Ability|linktext=Aegis shielded Specialist engaging an Assault gro_blackout.jpg|Blackout Ability|linktext=A Specialist blackouts an Assault and Recon Images of Specialist Class specialist wp.jpg|Specialist Class Videos